Cosmic Force (WIP)
Explained (IC) Cosmic Force is a volatile and raw extension of the Force that represents the extreme side of the Balance, much like the Void to the Dark Side and Radiance to the Light Side. It is theorized that Cosmic Force is the last natural form of the Force that has yet to be corrupted or cleansed and remains a balance of the two., with endless potential for use. Cosmic Force is mostly unknown and unused by Jedi and Sith, but widely used by the small factions in Wild Space and the Unknown Regions. To most Force Users its either a myth or just the part of the force that Living Force feeds off of. For good reason as it's rare and there are no proper “wellsprings” of the Cosmic Force, instead it seems to thinly be around everything and anything, but requires intense training and focus to seize. Practitioners must endure months of intense meditation to even begin to feel it and decades to assert mastery. Because of its ever-changing behavior the user must acquaintance himself with every aspect of the force that he can and forge his own visualization and sense for it. The further the meditation and search lasts the better connection the user usually has, unfortunately it requires much better control to use with any efficiency. While obtainable and usable in very small quantities, excessive usage of the Cosmic Force will began to severely deteriorate the user’s body at steady degrees, require excessive healing, biological replacements or special cybernetics. The less control over the Cosmic Force the user has the further damage that will be done to them I return. It is recommended to begin begin out slowly and steadily build tolerance. Cosmic Force Practitioners usually tend to lean more towards obscure and specialized aspects of the Force. Mostly due to the Cosmic Force heavy aspects in Time, Space and Reality. Elemental powers are also most common as its a large focus of the first discovery and training in Cosmic Force. Explained (OOC) Cosmic Force practitioners can be used in many ways. 1. As an empowering boost of Force Energy. While the quickest and easiest way to use it, it also holds the greatest risk of damage. It can also be passed through the user and onto another in small amounts, minimizing damage. 2. In forms of the users personal visualization of the Cosmic Force (I.e. Water, Fire, Shadows, Glass) While safer than the first form, it takes much more control and experience with it. The user already have a base knowledge in whatever the eventual visualization is. 3. Gray Manipulations It’s perfectly compatible for Space, Time and Reality rituals, repairing and other gray abilities. 4. Physical Manipulations Highly compatible with physical objects and makes them much more force conductive. (I.e. Saber hilts, archaic weaponry or clothing) Power Levels and Ranks Acolyte – Unable to use Cosmic Force, but possibly able to understand and know its effects through study. Tyro – Able to recognize Cosmic Force. Proper training should begin here with emphasis on Force Control and whatever they feel strongest towards. Apprentice – Novice- Able to manipulate Cosmic Force on a small scale, most visualization and base manipulations. Must begin familiarizing themselves will aspects of the force. Burn out quickly and must start building knowledge. 30% Body Deterioration Apprentice – Advanced-- Able to manipulate Cosmic Force on a large scale. Must begin focusing on control without over-taxation on the body. Sustain more damage and must practice. 40% Body Deterioration Lord – Novice – Able to change Cosmic Force on a small scale. Must begin refinement of techniques and abilities. Excessive use leads to extensive damage and continuation is only for those firmly gray. 50% Body Deterioration Lord –Advanced – Able to change Cosmic Force on a large. Further knowledge must be gained my user on their own. Body must be repaired heavily by this point. 60% Body Deterioration Master – Novice – Able to control Cosmic Force on a small scale. Begin to lose ability to sue the force due to body deterioration. Body at 70% Deterioration. Master – Advanced – Able to manipulate, change and control every aspect of the Cosmic Force. Must be reborn or find a way to completely heal body. God – Elevated to a means beyond our understanding? Time Wimey B.S.? Total God Mode? Beyond the negatives.Category:Force